Mean of Waiting
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Mungkin karena Ran dan Shinichi terlalu dekat. Hingga tanpa disadari keduanya, mereka sedang menangis di tempat dan waktu yang sama. Review please?


…

…

**Kau tau arti dari 'menunggu'?**

**Jika kau tau, tolong beri tau aku…**

…

…

Sudah kuduga ini buruk, untuk apa sekarang aku berdiri di sini? Sejak awal mungkin ini memang hal yang salah… Oh ayolah, seorang pemuda sedang duduk di kursi taman yang di sekelilingnya banyak pasangan muda mudi sedang bercinta, apakah itu wajar? Jika iya, kasian sekali aku.

Hari ini aku bosan berada di rumah, sebenarnya bukan bosan juga, aku hanya tak tau harus bagaimana dengan tubuh ini. Lalu aku putuskan pergi ke taman kota. Aku benar-benar bodoh, kemarin aku ngotot minta antybody aptx 4869 pada Haibara, tapi setelah aku berubah menjadi Shinichi lagi, aku malah tak melakukan apa-apa. Jika Haibara tau dia pasti akan memberiku racun atau apalah itu yang pasti obat yang bisa membunuhku.

"_Hai bangun, Haibara! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" teriakku sambil menggoyang goyang tubuh Haibara yang tengah asyik berbaring dalam kasurnya menuju dunia mimpi. Dia sama sekali tak bereaksi dengan apa yang aku lakukan padanya._

'_Oh, padahal dia suka kelihatan ngantuk, apa begini caranya dia tidur?'_

"_HAIBARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!" Teriakku tak tanggung-tanggung._

_Segera saja Haibara tersentak dari tidurnya. Jika dia sedang bermimpi indah, mungkin aku bagai teriakan gajah atau paus biru yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Tapi syukurlah dia bangun._

"_BODOH! Kau kira aku putri tidur yang tak bangun bertahun-tahun jadi harus dibangunkan dengan teriakan gila darimu? Aku hanya ingin tidur, KUDO!" Sebuah jitakan beserta tatapan membunuh menyertai kata-kata Haibara padaku. Ya, sebenarnya dia tak sepenuhnya salah, hanya aku saja yang tak sabaran. Tapi ini hal penting, wajar saja aku begitu!_

"_Ah maafkan aku, aku butuh bantuanmu Ai…" aku tersenyum memohon._

"_Untuk apa? Membunuhmu? Dengan senang hati…" Haibara menjawab ketus dengan senyuman iblisnya._

"_Buatkan aku penawar aptx 4869 sekarang!" ucapku mantap tanpa mempedulikan ancaman Haibara barusan._

_Segera saja sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalaku lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Mungkin karena sekarang Haibara sudah mendapatkan kekuatan dan kesadarannya kembali, maka dia bisa menjitakku dengan lebih keras._

"_Kenapa menjitakku lagi sih?" aku protes sambil memegangi kepalaku yang nyut-nyutan. Memangnya aku salah apa sampai dijitak 2 kali?_

(me said_ biar ku beri tau kesalahanmu Shinichi, pertama kau mengganggu tidur nyenyak Haibara, bahkan sampai meneriakinya. Kedua, saat dia bangun kau memintanya membuat penawar aptx 4869 tanpa persiapan apapun…)

"_Kau gila… Kau kira aku penyihir yang bisa sekejap membuat penawar itu? Kau sungguh tak waras… Aku tak mau, enak saja… Sudah menggangguku habis-habisan, sekarang menyuruhku begitu saja…"_

"_Ya, kau lebih pantas jadi penyihir dari pada putri… Tapi aku mohon bantu aku…"_

_Dengan membelalakkan matanya seakan ingin menunjukkan betapa bulatnya mata itu, Haibara menatapku sengit. "Baguslah kau mengataiku, aku jadi bisa menambah alasan kenapa aku tak mau membantumu…"_

"_Oh ayolah bantu aku… Aku minta maaf deh, kalau aku tadi mengganggumu…"_

"…"

"_Haibaraaaa…"_

"…"

"_Ini demi Ran… Ku mohon bantu aku…"_

_Haibara sempat menoleh padaku saat aku menyebut nama Ran, ruangan sunyi sebentar dan akhirnya Haibara bicara sesuatu._

"_Baiklah… Besok, kau dapatkan penawar itu…"_

_Aku sempat heran kenapa Ai menjadi luluh saat aku menyebut Ran. Biasanya dia tak akan mudah dibujuk oleh apapun itu. Tapi, aku tak pikir panjang, yang penting aku bisa menemui Ran dengan tubuh asliku._

"Haaahh…." Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa aku ini bodoh sekali sih?

…

…

**Kau tau apa itu menunggu?**

**Jika tau, beri tau aku…**

…

…

Aku duduk di taman, diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sesekali aku melihat anak anak kecil berlarian. Aku juga sempat melemparkan senyuman pada anak-anak itu saat mereka menyapaku. Hari ini, entah kenapa kakiku bergerak membawaku ke taman kota. Pilihanku untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang ini mungkin adalah pilihan bagus. Pohon tua yang di bawahnya ada 2 kursi, aku ada di salah satu kursi tersebut. Dulu aku sering sekali main ke sini bersama orang itu.

Aku menengadah ke langit. Langit itu putih. Damai, tenang, dan seperti tak punya masalah. Tak seperti aku.

"Haaaahh…" aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku pamit pada ayah akan ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan, tapi aku bohong. Tak peduli apa ayah akan memarahiku nanti jika aku pulang, paling dia juga sedang bersama gadis-gadis muda. Aku bisa membalas omongannya nanti jika dia mencoba cerewet.

Aku jadi teringat kat-kata Sonoko di sekolah tadi pagi.

"_Hei Ran! Kau percaya? Makoto mengirimiku sebuah patung kecil berbentuk wajahnya dan wajahku! Dia bilang di luar negeri sekarang sedang musim membuat patung berwajah seperti manusia hanya dengan menyerahkan foto… Syukurlah dulu aku sempat mengiriminya foto…" cerita Sonoko dengan semangat._

"_Benarkah? Romantis sekali dia! Sebaiknya kau buang pikiranmu bahwa dia itu samurai berdarah, Sonoko!" aku tersenyum menanggapi cerita Sonoko._

"_Ya, sepertinya begitu… Oh ya Ran, apa Shinichi tak memberimu apa-apa? Apa dia hanya meneleponmu?"_

"_Iya… Dia hanya meneleponku, itu saja jarang… Tapi tak apa… Aku juga tak terlalu mengharapkan sesuatu dari dia!" aku tertawa kecil. Dan Sonoko hanya menatapku heran._

"Aku bohong jika bilang tak menginginkan apa-apa darimu, Shinichi…" aku bicara lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, agar tak seorang pun melihat ekspresiku yang menyedihkan sekarang.

Aku merasa ada air yang membasahi pipiku. Air bening yang sedikit hangat keluar dari mataku. Aku menangis lagi. Tapi biarlah, tak akan ada yang tau, sebab aku menunduk dan menangis dalam diam.

'Makoto jauh dengan Sonoko, tapi dia tak melupakan Sonoko dan masih peduli… Bahkan memberinya sebuah hadiah… Tapi kenapa kau tidak Shinichi?'

Sweater yang aku gunakan mulai basah di bagian bawah. Angin yang bertiup pelan mengibaskan rambutku membuatku nyaman untuk menangis lebih lama lagi.

'Kau di mana? Apa hanya telepon yang bisa kau berikan? Tak ingatkah padaku? Pada teman kecilmu yang kau suruh **menunggu** ini…'

…

…

**Beri tau aku, agar aku tau apa arti kata menunggu**

**Agar aku tak sembarangan menyuruh orang itu melakukannya…**

…

…

Aku tak mau menemui Ran. Rasanya itu bukan hal yang tepat aku lakukan sekarang. Duduk diam seperti orang bodoh seperti ini, membuatku lebih baik. Pasangan-pasangan tadi, sekarang sudah pergi. Tinggal kau sendirian yang masih di sini. Di bawah pohon besar berkursi 2 ini.

'Aku merasa itu hal buruk Ran… Jika aku menemuimu dan nanti meninggalkanmu lagi…'

Entah kenapa aku seperti sakit di dalam dada. Mataku rasanya perih dan basah. Aku ingin menangis.

'Aku tak mau membuatmu tersenyum sebentar, dan nantinya menangis lebih lama… Aku tak mau kau melihat punggungku yang semakin menjauh dan tak kunjung berbalik…'

Ku rasa pipiku sudah basah. Aku sedikit terkejut saat tau bahwa aku menangis. Ketika pergelangan tanganku akan menghapus air mata ini, aku menurunkannya kembali. Biarlah aku menangis. Biarlah aku merasakan sakit. Mungkin seperti inilah keadaan Ran saat aku meninggalkannya. Lagi pula tak ada orang, aku bisa bebas menangis. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Mencoba menutupi tangisan ini dari orang lain.

'Aku tak mau… Membuatku mengatakan 'tunggu aku Ran' dan 'aku akan segera kembali'… Kata-kata yang menyakitimu seperti itu… Aku tak mau mengucapkannya lagi…'

…

…

**Beri tau aku apa itu menunggu**

**Agar aku bisa menjalaninya, dan mau melakukan hal itu untuk Dia…**

…

…

'Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan aku harus menunggumu, Shinichi? Kenapa?'

Aku rasa air mataku semakin banyak yang keluar. Tapi aku tak mencoba menghapusnya.

'Kau ini anggap aku apa? Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? Sebatas sahabat, dan teman masa kecilkah?'

'Kenapa aku tak boleh berkata padamu, bahwa aku tak ingin kau pergi… Temani aku, Shinichi… Aku tak mau sendiri…'

Dadaku rasanya sakit. Perasaan sedih begitu menusuk relung hatiku. Membuat isakan tangisku mulai terdengar walaupun sangat lirih.

'Kau pikir aku sanggup menunggumu… Kau pikir aku mampu…? Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan menunggu, Shinichi… Aku tak terlalu mengerti…'

Biarlah isakanku terdengar. Sekarang tak ada lagi anak-anak kecil yang lewat atau pun orang dewasa. Sepertinya taman mulai sepi. Ini saat yang tepat, untuk meluapkan semuanya sendirian.

…

…

**Haruskah aku membuatnya menunggu?**

**Jika aku tau, bahwa menunggu itu tak mudah…**

…

…

Daun daun mulai berguguran di sampingku. Beberapa darinya sempat hinggap di bajuku lalu pergi lagi ditiup angin. Angin kecil yang mencoba mempermainkan rambutku. Aku tak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Aku menangis. Terlalu sakit tangisan ini. Karena aku bukan hanya menangisi kebodohanku, tapi juga perasaan orang yang paling aku sayangi. Seorang gadis cantik yang pintar karate. Dia bisa melindungi dirinya dari penjahat ataupun orang yang berniat jahat. Dia gadis yang kuat.

Dia gadis yang lemah. Semua kekuatannya akan hilang saat dia menangis. Dia tak akan bisa menghajar orang dengan tendangannya, tak akan bisa memukul orang dengan tangannya. Dia akan seperti pohon yang kehilangan akarnya. Ironisnya, dia menangis gara-gara aku. Aku yang membuatnya lemah. Aku.

Bukannya aku tega membuatnya begitu, tapi aku tak punya cara lain. Selain memintanya untuk menungguku, karena aku tak pernah ingin kehilangan dia.

Dia gadis yang baik. Dia tak pernah memperlihatkan tangisannya pada orang lain, sekalipun sahabat baiknya, Sonoko. Dia tak pernah ingin, orang khawatir karenanya. Padahal aku tau, dia tak pernah merasa lebih baik.

'Maafkan aku Ran… Aku membuatmu menunggu… Membuatmu melakukan hal yang tak mudah…'

Air mataku semakin deras saja. Seolah meluapkan seluruh rasa bersalahku pada Ran.

…

…

**Haruskah aku menunggumu?**

**Aku tau, menunggu itu sedikit mempersulitku…**

…

…

Sepertinya angin kecil belum pergi dari sini. Masih asyik memainkan rambutku yang panjang. Aku bersandar pada kursi yang ku duduki. Beberapa daun berguguran, padahal ini musim semi. Aku masih menunduk. Aku tak bisa menengadah ke langit lagi. Aku tak bisa mengangkat kepalaku. Karena air mataku belum kering, mataku masih memerah. Jika aku mengangkat kepalaku, mungkin aku akan bertemu orang yang akan menanyaiku kenapa aku menangis. Dan aku pasti akan menjawab bahwa aku tak apa-apa, lalu aku memberi senyuman.

Dan pasti, nantinya salah seorang antara aku dan orang itu, akan menghapus air mata yang aku keluarkan. Aku tau, jika aku usap, aku hanya menunda kesedihan dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam hatiku yang lebih dalam. Apabila keluar lagi air mata itu, maka akan lebih banyak dan lebih menyedihkan. dan orang itu nanti akan bilang, jangan menangis, atau, yang tegar ya.

Sesungguhnya itu adalah hal sulit bagiku. Ya, ini semua tentang **menunggu**. Hal yang selama ini aku lakukan demi Shinichi. Teman sejak kecilku, sekaligus orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Orang yang membuatku kagum dan juga nyaman bila berada di dekatnya. Aku selalu menunggunya kembali, setelah dia meninggalkanku. Sebab dia telah berjanji.

'Shinichi… Kau di mana… Aku sedikit kesulitan untuk menunggumu…'

Rasanya air mata ini begitu sukar untuk aku hilangkan. Biarlah, memang hanya ini hal yang bisa mewakili perasaanku.

…

…

**Beri tau aku seberapa sakit, agar aku juga bisa merasakannya**

**Beri tau aku seberapa sulit, agar aku bisa menyadarinya…**

…

…

'Aku tak pernah tau apa yang kau rasakan Ran… Mungkin sakit, mungkin menyedihkan… Yang aku tau kau terluka karenanya… Hanya itu yang aku tau… Makanya dengan egois aku memintamu melakukan hal itu terus menerus…'

Aku lelah, tapi ini belum cukup.

'Aku memang bodoh, seharusnya tak membiarkan orang sepertimu terluka… Aku sungguh bodoh… aku ini laki-laki yang tak peka, seakan mataku telah buta untuk melihat… Hatiku telah membeku untuk merasakan… Otakku telah berkarat untuk menyadari…'

'Maafkan aku Ran…'

…

…

**Sulit untuk menggambarkan perasaanku**

**Aku tak pernah ingin membukanya untuk orang lain…**

**Apa kau tau itu?**

…

…

'Shinichi… Kapan kau kembali… Kau tau aku tak cukup kuat untuk semua ini… Kau mengerti kan?'

Aku sangat lelah.

'Aku tak pernah ingin memberitau perasaanku ini pada orang lain… Itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan… Lagi pula, aku harus bilang apa? Sakit… Sedih… Kecewa… Marah… Kesepian… Lelah… Takut… Yang aku rasakan tak sama seperti itu… Yang aku rasakan berbeda… Lebih dari sekedar itu… Lebih…'

'Kembalilah Shinichi…'

…

…

**Aku ingin semua ini berakhir**

**Tapi itu mustahil…**

…

…

'Ran… Ran… Ran…'

Aku semakin hancur, aku semakin tak karuan saat semua hal terpikirkan olehku.

Aku merasakan ada yang berdiri di pundakku. Aku menoleh pelan dengan tatapan lesu. Burung pipit kecil berwarna kuning menatapku penuh kebingungan. Kepalanya miring ke arahku dan tatapannya sendu, seolah mengerti perasaanku. Aku tersenyum pada burung itu. Burung itu bergeser sedikit ke arah rambutku, semakin mendekat. Seakan burung itu ingin menemaniku menangis.

Aku sebenarnya ingin sendirian, tapi burung ini tak salah. Apa aku pantas mengusirnya sedangkan dia ingin menemaniku? Aku membiarkannya dan kembali menunduk. Burung itu ikut menunduk sepertiku.

…

…

**Aku ingin semuanya selesai**

**Tapi sepertinya tak mungkin…**

…

…

'Shinichi… Shinichi… Shinichi…'

Bagaimana bisa aku selemah ini? Aku kan biasanya bisa menahan kesedihan seperti ini.

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu di pundakku. Dengan sedikit takut dan bimbang aku menoleh. Ternyata burung pipit kecil berwarna kuning. Burung itu menatapku sendu, dan mulai berjalan lebih mendekatiku. Aku yang melihat itu sedikit bingung, seakan burung ini mengerti yang aku rasakan. Aku tersenyum pedih pada burung itu. Burung itu membalas dengan anggukan.

Aku kembali menunduk, burung itu juga. Baru kali ini aku ditemani saat menangis.

…

…

**Lalu aku harus bagaimana?**

**Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa…**

...

…

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" atu bertanya pada burung itu. aku tau ini tak wajar, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan yang keluar malah sebuah pertanyaan menyedihkan untuk seekor burung.

Burung tersebut hanya membenamkan badannya di rambutku. Sepertinya dia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Maksudku bukan dengan bahasanya atau perkataannya. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang tadi, burung ini mengerti perasaanku. Jika dia tak bisa menjawab, berarti dia sama buntunya denganku.

Aku menghela nafas. Dan kembali tertunduk. Aku menangis lagi.

…

…

**Lalu aku harus bagaimana?**

**Aku hanya bisa menunggumu…**

…

…

"Menurutmu apakah aku harus menunggunya?" sebuah kalimat terlontar dari mulutku. Aku bertanya pada seekor burung. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya ada yang bisa aku ucapkan setelah lelah menangis.

Burung itu menatapku lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan khawatir. Lalu burung itu kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Kali ini dia merubuhkan tubuhnya pada rambutku. Seakan dia ingin membelainya. Aku hanya tersenyum perih, lalu menunduk lagi.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku sungguh lelah. Aku menangis kembali.

…

…

**Bisakah kau mengerti keadaanku?**

…

…

Di dalam hati aku ingin sekali Ran mengerti keadaanku. Bahwa sebenarnya aku selalu di sampingnya, selalu menjaganya, dan selalu ada saat dia dalam bahaya. Walaupun aku tak bisa menemuinya.

…

…

**Bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku?**

…

…

Aku ingin Shinichi mengerti perasaanku. Bahwa aku tak sekuat yang dia kira, aku ini selalu memikirkannya, selalu merindukannya, selalu ingin dia ada di sampingku.

…

…

**Masih samakah perasaanmu padaku?**

…

…

Aku mengangkat kepala, berat rasanya. Mataku sembab sekali. Aku menoleh sebentar pada burung pipit tadi. Aku tersenyum padanya, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mau menemaniku. Burung itu mengangguk lalu terbang ke atas pohon besar berdiameter hampir 2 meter, yang sedari tadi melindungiku dari panas dunia. Dimana pohon ini mempunyai dua sisi untuk tepat duduk. Dan aku berada di salah satu sisi.

…

…

**Masih ingatkah otakmu tentang aku?**

…

…

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi terus tertunduk. Wajahku mungkin pucat dan mataku sembab, sepertinya aku nanti harus cuci muka sebelum bertemu dengan ayah. Aku menoleh pada burung pipit yang sedari tadi menemaniku menangis. Aku tersenyum padanya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Burung pipit itu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan sendu, sepertinya dia tak yakin dengan senyumanku yang menyedihkan itu. aku tersenyum kembali, lalu burung itu menangguk kecil dan terbang ke atas pohon besar yang dari tadi menggugurkan daunnya ke bawah, yaitu tempat dudukku yang menjadi sisi dari pohon ini.

…

…

**Kau harus tau, Aku mencintaimu…**

…

…

Aku berdiri, berniat meninggalkan taman ini dan pulang ke rumah. Aku merasa sedikit nyaman setelah menangis di sini. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku merasa Ran ada di dekatku dan dia memberitauku semuanya. Itu yang membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

…

…

**Kau harus mengerti, Aku mencintaimu…**

…

…

Aku berdiri, hendak pergi dari taman ini dan pulang. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah menangis di sini. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku merasa Shinichi ada di dekatku dan dia menceritakan semuanya. Itu membuatku lega.

…

…

**Tunggu aku, Ran…**

…

…

Aku melangkah meninggalkan taman menuju gerbang selatan, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

…

…

**Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Shinichi…**

…

…

Aku berjalan meninggalkan taman menuju gerbang utara, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

* * *

><p>arigatou gozaimasu...<p>

review please?


End file.
